Electronic devices are sometimes equipped with depressable keys to facilitate the input of information, selections or commands. Such depressable keys remain proud of the underlying deck as the keys are depressed through a depressment distance. This depressment distance of the depressable keys contributes to the thickness of the electronic device. The distance in which the keys are depressed provides tactile feedback to a user.